


Freefall

by Siria



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Parker and Hardison are in space, for no apparent reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk Maneuverability (Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



"No way," Hardison said from where he was hovering in the doorway, "Nuh uh. I mean, you have fun with it, you own your choices, but I think I'm going to head back to the bridge. Make sure Nate didn't set us on a course for a black hole or something just cause he's downed a bottle of cooking sherry." A little exaggeration maybe, but only a little. Three days' experience was more than enough to make Hardison realise that these people were not prone to acting in ways that spoke well of their sense of self-preservation.

"You're weird," Parker called from the centre of the room.

"You know," Hardison said, "that's kind of judgemental coming from someone who's hanging upside down."

"I'm not hanging upside down," Parker said, flipping over. Through the broad stretch of the window behind her, Hardison could see the flat, black stretch of space, the glint of stars. "There's no gravity in this part of the ship, so there isn't really an up to turn down."

Hardison was feeling a little queasy just looking at her. Girl made it look good, no question—few people could rock the hardcore outlaw look like Parker could; Hardison had a whole new appreciation for how charitable black leather could be to curves—but those were not postures to be taken up by someone who ever intended to eat solid food again. "Why don't you just come over _here_?" he asked her. "You know, to the place where your feet touch the floor and we're all much, much happier about that? This is a nice corridor. Prime real estate—I think Sophie just put down some new carpet or—"

"Gravity makes me suspicious," Parker said.

"Susp—it—gravity makes you _suspicious_?" Hardison should have listened to his Nana more. Don't sass your elders; don't leave the toilet seat up; don't go hacking into computer systems you shouldn't know exist, draw the attention of half-a-dozen intergalactic agencies and one crew of honest-to-god space pirates and end up on the run on a spaceship held together by rust, desperation, and what Hardison knew of engines.

It really had been a hell of a week.

"Yes?" Parker said, in a careful sort of tone that made it clear she thought Hardison was the one not making any kind of logical sense.

Hardison drew in breath to speak, but then let it go. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. Most of the time. "Well, you just keep on keeping on," he told her, sketching out a little salute. "I'll... maybe I'll go see what Eliot's up to."

Parker shook her head. In zero gravity, that made her hair float out around her head in a long, pale halo. "Not on Wednesday evenings," she said. "That's when he cleans his guns. He says if he doesn't give them regular attention, they get sad."

He blinked at her. "Eliot thinks his guns have _personalities_."

Parker shrugged. "He says Molly's a moper. You get that a lot in a Glock."

"Just out of curiosity," Hardison said, aiming for nonchalant and trying not to take it too hard that he was failing utterly, "how long do you have to be out here before the space crazy sets in?"

"I don't know," Parker said, executing a lazy back flip. "I was born in space. Archie ran a freighter out of Sihnon. Only been planetside for jobs."

"So much," Hardison said, "is explained. _So_ much."

Parker laughed, sudden and sharp, a quick rattle of laughter that was over almost as soon as it started. Her brow furrowed, face flipping as completely from happiness to confusion as her body could from one end to the other. "I don't get it."

Space crazy must set in after three days, because the good Lord help him but Hardison was starting to find that endearing. He sighed. "Okay," he said. "I know I must be some kind of damn fool, but you might as well tell me—what's the trick to this zero gravity thing?"

That smile was back. "Just jump," she told him—and when Hardison finally did, she was there to meet him, tumbling, freefall, meeting him halfway.


End file.
